


I Promise I’ll Be Good

by Ghiacciolite



Category: Black Christmas (1974)
Genre: Consensual Kink, Dirty Talk, F/M, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Light Bondage, M/M, Masturbation, Orgasm Denial, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-16 04:02:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29570037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ghiacciolite/pseuds/Ghiacciolite
Summary: Billy broke your trust, and faces the consequences for it.
Relationships: Billy Lenz/You
Kudos: 9





	I Promise I’ll Be Good

**Author's Note:**

> A request with the prompt of orgasm denial and the phrase "I promise I'll be good".

Billy squirmed beneath you, his hands tied to the headboard. You knew he could easily pull his hands through the scarf that kept him bound, but he stayed put. Only a bad Billy would disappoint you, and he wasn’t bad Billy anymore, not since you had come along. He was a good Billy now, _your_ good Billy.

Well, he was a good Billy _most_ of the time.

You had kept the closet locked, made him promise to stay away from it, and what did he do? Stole your key, went in the closet, and opened his birthday present a week early. To say you were disappointed you wouldn’t get to see the look on his face when opening it after all the love you poured into it was an understatement.

And that’s how Billy wound up in his current position. He had said he would do anything to make it up to you, and you were going to make good on that promise. So you stripped both him and yourself naked, tied him to the bed, straddled his knees, and watched him buck and moan, desperate for some form of contact. His cock was painfully hard, pre-cum practically oozing from the tip as he tried to reach his climax.

“T-Touch me, Piggy! Touch! Me!” He rasped out in the voice you most recognized as his own, forgoing his usual menagerie of voices. You stroked his hair, and he turned and snapped his teeth at your wrists, before his eyes went wide. Billy knew he had fucked up.

“Now, Billy, do you really think you’ve earned my touch yet? You hurt my feelings so badly, and you broke my trust by going in my closet, and just now you tried to bite me. I think you need a few more minutes of playtime.”

He shook his head wildly, thrashing under you, but the look in his eyes betrayed his true feelings. Though he protested, he was enjoying himself.

Your hands delicately touched his chest, fingers brushing against his nipples with the faintest of caresses. Billy’s breath hitched, his back arching as every sensation was multiplied by his arousal.

You pulled your hands back. Not yet. As wonderful as Billy looked in the throes of orgasm, his expression along had often spiked your own arousal, he couldn’t be let off that easily. It would ruin the fun for the both of you.

“Sit on my c-cock, baby, let me fuck you.” Billy’s voice lowered, his tone reminding you of how he sounded the very first time he called you, obscene and dangerous. It had sent chills up your spine, but left you wanting more, and more you quickly received, as you became first his favorite person to call, and soon his favorite person to secretly watch from inside your own home. It soon snowballed from there.

As tempting as he was, you wanted nothing more than to give him what you both wanted, his punishment came first.

Completely denying Billy a response, you began to touch yourself, moaning loudly with every stroke of your fingers, putting on a show and letting him know exactly what he was missing out on.

Billy renewed his thrashing, almost knocking you off him with how wildly he rolled about, growling, moaning, and hissing as if he could barely even form words anymore. You had never seen him like this before, and it was oddly appealing.

“Oh, my darling Billy, it’s such a shame you can’t do this for me. Do you think if I let you play with me, you’ll try better in the future?” You threw him a bone, you wanted to get his hands on you just as much he did.

“Billy… Billy will do much better! I promise I’ll be good!” He panted, pupils blown wide as he waited for your response. You pretended to be deep in thought, considering his promise.

“Hmm… Very well then. You may do what you want with me.”You leaned forward to untie his wrists from the headboard. Instead, Billy ripped his arms free, tearing your old scarf in half, and pushed you backwards, pinning you to the bed with all the strength in his body, a wild grin nearly splitting his face in two.

You weren’t quite sure what he was planning, but you looked forward to finding out.


End file.
